Nunca imaginé
by Angela-MG
Summary: ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en la insufrible sabelotodo? Ni él mismo sabía el porqué, sólo pasó, sin siquiera quererlo, sin siquiera entenderlo...


La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, el Gran Comedor estaba lleno y todos degustaban del delicioso desayuno. En la mesa de los leones, una castaña se encontraba junto a sus amigos, a pesar de la zozobra que se vivía con la vuelta de Voldemort, los momentos de tranquilidad se disfrutaban pero siempre alerta por lo que pudiera pasar de un momento a otro.

En la mesa de las serpientes, el rubio estaba muy inquieto y sólo jugaba con su comida, desde principio de curso no lograba conciliar el sueño pues sobre sus hombros recaía una misión muy importante para el Lord. Su vida era un infierno, una mentira, puras apariencias.

Al levantar la vista, su mirada se topo con unos ojos que había aprendido a conocer, sin decir nada a sus amigos se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor.

La castaña se levanto y aviso a sus amigos que iba a la biblioteca, la primera hora la tenía libre, así que los vería más tarde en Pociones.

La biblioteca estaba vacía, como siempre tomó lugar en su mesa favorita y comenzó a hojear un libro. Tan concentraba estaba en la lectura que no se percató de unos ojos que la observaban.

El chico que se encontraba en la mesa frente a ella, aprovechó su distracción para observarla. ¿Comó fue que llegó a enamorarse de ella? Su cabello castaño, antes enmarañado que parecía un arbusto... ¡Por Merlín ese cabello era un total desastre!

Pero ahora lucía hermoso, más largo, con rizos más definidos y hoy lo llevaba en una trenza... ¡Sencillamente bella!

**"Era capaz de transformar la luna en un espejo para ver su cara**

**Llenar de estrellas una noche oscura con su mirada..."**

¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en la insufrible sabelotodo? Ni él mismo sabía el porqué, sólo paso, sin siquiera quererlo, sin siquiera entenderlo...

¿Comó puedes explicar el hecho de haberte fijado en la que se supone es tu enemiga? Sí, la serpiente fría y calculadora se enamoró de la leona valiente y testaruda. El hielo fue derretido por el fuego. El gris se fundió con el marrón.

**"El sólo roce de su piel de seda y esa manera tierna de acercarse, pedían hacer que yo me convirtiera en presa fácil."**

Hermione de pronto se sintió observada y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos grises que la hipnotizaban, ella sólo pudo sonreírle de forma boba.

Malfoy le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se dirigiera al último pasillo que daba a la Sección Prohibida, si alguien entrara a la biblioteca nadie los vería desde allí. Granger asintió con la cabeza, esperó un momento y se dirigió al lugar. Al divisarlo no aguantó más y se lanzó a los brazos de ese rubio arrogante que era su novio, él sólo atinó a corresponder el abrazo que le daba su novia.

La Gryffindor no podía creer aún que fueran novios, ¿comó se pudo enamorar del odioso y egocéntrico de Draco Malfoy?

Haya sido como haya sido se enamoró y lo más sorprendente para ella fue que él, precisamente él, un mago sangre pura con su abolengo y gran fortuna, haya tenido ojos para ella, una sangre sucia.

— Hola hermosa— saludó el Slytherin y depositó un beso en su frente.

— Hola Draco — saludó — te extrañé mucho ayer, ¿por qué no llegaste a la Sala de Menesteres? — preguntó, el rubio suspiró y contestó.

— Fuimos convocados a una reunión de última hora— su novia se tensó y la preocupación la invadió — dentro de una semana será el ataque— finalizó con resignación y enojo a la vez.

La leona sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, Draco debía permitir la entrada de los mortífagos al colegio. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente demostrándole una vez más que estaba de su parte, pues conocía las razones por las cuales él portaba esa marca que lo convertía en su enemigo por naturaleza.

Él por su parte se aferró a ese abrazo, ¿por qué su vida tenía que ser tan jodida? Él nunca quiso ser un mortífago, esos ideales eran absurdos; su castaña le abrió los ojos, ella era lo único bueno que tenía en esa vida de mierda que llevaba.

Aspiró su aroma; ese aroma que conocía perfectamente, acarició su espalda, la separó un poco de él, puso un rizo detrás de su oreja que había escapado de la trenza y la besó...

**"Nunca imaginé que se podía amar así, el cielo estaba al alcance de sus labios..."**

Un beso de amor, pues esos labios ya se conocían y encajaban a la perfección; Draco profundizó más el beso tomándola de la cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

Un beso de pasión y deseo, recordando aquella noche en la que hicieron el amor; conociendo cada parte de sus cuerpos y entregándose en cuerpo y alma...

**"Nunca imaginé que alguien así podía existir, alguien capaz de transformarme en un esclavo."**

Se separaron por falta de aire y sus miradas se conectaron, ambos sabían que este era el principio de una guerra que ninguno quería, una guerra que los separaría y que dejará a su paso dolor, muerte y caos.

Sin embargo, ese amor que nació entre la serpiente y la leona, era fuerte y ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar por defenderlo contra quien sea.

Un Malfoy cumple sus promesas y la que él hizo desde que aceptó lo que sentía por ella, iba a cumplirla aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Ella era su más preciado tesoro y no iba permitir que nada ni nadie se lo arrebatará. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y viéndola directo a los ojos le dijo:

— Te amo Hermione Granger.

Su corazón latió fuerte que parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

— Te amo Draco Malfoy.


End file.
